Aku Cinta Putrimu Pak RT
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto yang merasa liburan didesa yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan? Bertemu gadis Hyuuga putri dari pak RT? mendapatkan tes hanyauntuk mengajak sang gadis jalan-jalan? Tes macam apa yang dijalani Naruto? Langsung Read aja


Aku Cinta Putrimu Pak RT

Disclaimer Of : Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto

By: Neng Enchi

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Pair : Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer : terimakasih kepada om saya yang ganteng Om Masashi Kisimoto

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Mentari pagi telah bagun dari peraduannya, akan tetapi pemuda yang satu ini tetap setia menutup matanya, walau jam kecil di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya telah berdering semenjak 30 menit yang lalu.

Sampai sorang wanita paruh baya yang tak sabar akan kemalasan putranya ini mendobrak pintu kamar tak berdosa dengan sangat kencang.

"Narutoooooooo!" teriak wanita dengan surai merah yang masih sangat terlihat muda.

"hmmm., nymm nymm" gumam pemuda itu santai.

"byyuuurrr". satu gayung air sukses menyiram si pemuda

"tsunami!"teriak GJ si pemuda aka Naruto.

"TARNG"

"GLODAK"

"BUK"

"BRAK"

"kyaaa,, ampun kha-chan Naru bangun iya, iya" kata Naruto meratapi amukan dari sang ibu.

"hanya karena libur kau tak bisa seenak jidatmu bagun siang Naruto!" geram Khusina.

"sudalah, khusi ini kan masih pagi" kata Minato mencoba meradakan amarah Khusina.

"kau juga jangan terlalu memanjakan Naruto, Minato!" kata Kushina beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"trimakasih tou-san" kata Naruto memeluk Minato.

"sekarang cepat mandi dan turun sarapan, kau sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu kan?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"sudah.."jawab Naruto lemas.

Skip time

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam. Naruto terus memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"tou-san, kha-chan kenapa kita harus berlibur ke desa disanakan tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan" keluh Naruto.

"kan tou-san mu sudah bilang Naruto, kau juga harus belajar hidup di desa apalagi desa Konoha itu sangat menyenangkan Kha-chan dulu juga tinggal disana, udara yang sejuk pemandangan yang indah dan masih banyak lagi" kata Kushina membayangkan masa lalunya.

"ya karena kau belum pernah ke desa Konoha, jadi kau tak tahu betapa menyenagkannya di desa, jauh dari kebisingan apalagi orang disana ramah ramah, nah itu dia gapura desa Konoha, indah bukan pasti nenek dan kakekmu sudah lama menunggu" kata Minato panjang lebar.

"hah…" Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah mansion jepang yang cukup besar. Di depan rumah terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang amat sangat cantik dan sexy, sedang di samping wanita itu terlihat seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut putih panjang berdiri di depan rumah bermaksud menyambut keluarga Namikaze.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga" kata si perempuan.

"halo kha-san, tou-san" sapa minato dan kushina bersamaan.

"wah, bagaimana kabar kalian? Dimana Naruto aku kangen sekali padanya"kata si perempuan.

"kau selalu bilang kangen pada Naruto tapi tak pernah sedikitpun mengatakan kau rindu padaku Tsunade" kata Jiraya.

"aku ini sudah bosan melihat wajahmu setiap hari, Jiraya" kata Tsunade ketus sedang Minato dan Kushina tertawa.

Naruto turun dari mobil yang langsung di sambut oleh pelukan hangat dari Tsunade "nenek apa yang kau lakukan aku tak bisa bernafas" kata Naruto.

"ah maaf nenek terlalu rindu padamu" kata Tsunade.

"wah ternyata nenek ku masih sangat muda dan cantik beda sejkali dengan kha-chan" kata Naruto sambil melirik pada ibunya dan di balas deathglare dari Kushina.

Sedang Minato dan Jiraya hanya tertawa geli melihat Naruto ketakutan karena mendapat deathglare dari Khusina.

Minato dan Naruto duduk duduk santai di halaman rumah yang luas itu "kau tak mau berkeliling Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"entahlah, aku bosan tou-san" kata Naruto sambil terus menatap PSP yang ada di tangannya.

"hah..kau ini bosan tapi maen PSP" kata Minato sweatdroop dengan tingkah putranya.

"Naruto!, kakekmu akan ke kebun kau tak mau ikut?" Tanya Kushina dari dapur.

"ayo Naruto kita ke kebun mungkin disana ada hal yang menarik" kata Minato sambil berdiri.

"tapi tou-san.." rengek Naruto.

"ayo cepat" kata Minato ambil menarik Naruto agar mau berdiri.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kebun Naruto tak henti hentinya mengambil gambar dari kamera canon yang tergantung manis di lehernya.

"tuh, kau pasti suka desa Konoha pemangdangannya sangat indah" kata Minato.

"ya.." kata Naruto sambil memutar bola mata bosan sedang Jiraya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku putra dan cucunya itu.

"Minato kau ingat sungai itu, dulu disana kau sering mengintip Kushina yang bermain bersama teman temannya" kata Jiraya.

"ah tou-san bisa saja" kata Minato dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang mendenggar cerita itu langsung memposisikan kameranya pada sungai dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

"jadi dulu Tou-san itu penguntit yaa?" Tanya Naruto.

"benar" jawab Jiraya singkat.

"apa apaan kalian ini? Dan kau Naruto jangan menggunakan kata penguntit, aku kan hanya mengintip saja" kata Minato dengan wajah memerah.

"itu sama saja ya kan, kek" kata Naruto sambil melirik kakeknya.

"haha, kau benar, sudahlah Naruto berhenti mengganggu ayahmu, dia sedang menikmati kenangan masa lalu" kata Jiraya sambil tertawa.

"hentikan!" kata Minato dengan wajah memerah.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto melihat kembali hasil jepretan gambarnya. "benar, kata tou-san dan kha-chan disini pemandangannya sangat indah" gumam Naruto sambil mentap intens pada laptop di depannya.

Sampai sebuah gambar pemndangan sungai membuat Naruto berhenti memutar tampilan gambarnya. "ini? Siapa dia? Cantik sekali rambut indigonya yang di sanggul di belakang mata lavender yang indah dan senyum yang dapat membuat orang innocent di tempat benar-benar gadis yang menawan" gumam Naruto.

"siapa yang kau bilang menawan Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"ah.. anu anu" kata Naruto gugup, Kushina yang heran langsung melihat desktop di laptop Naruto.

"oh… seorang gadis ya? Kau ini, katamu tak suka dengan desa Konoha dan sekarang baru hari pertama sudah kecantol seorang gadis desa" goda Kushina.

"ah.. bukan seperti itu!" kata Naruto sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya.

"lalu?" Tanya Kushina.

"hah.. aku tak sengaja memfotonya ketika pergi ke kebun tadi siang kha-chan.." jelas Naruto.

"apa? Hah.., padahal kha-chan berharap lebih" kata Kushina kecewa.

"ya sudah sekarang turun dan ayo kita makan malam" lanjut Kushina.

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha, Naruto berjalan ah.. salah niatnya sih jogging tapi karena Naruto ingin menikmati pemandangan desa jadinya jalan, sambil menenteng kamera canon kesayangannya.

"pagi hari memang pemandangannya sangat indah" gumam Naruto setelah memotret mentari pagi.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencoba mengambil gambar dengan objek yang berbeda dan siluet gadis itu muncul lagi, Naruto terus membidikan kamerannya ke sang gadis. sampai sampai sang gadis menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek dari camera.

"m-maaf apa Anda sedang memotretku?" Tanya sang gadis.

Naruto langsung tersadar dan jadi kikuk sendiri. "ahahahaha.. gomen ini karena kamu terlalu menarik untuk di foto" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum mentarinya.

Sedang si gadis yang melihat senyum Naruto langsung blussing berat dan hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyum manis sedang Naruto yang melihat senyum gadis itu juga ikut ikutan blussing.

"hmm.. apa Anda bukan orang desa ini?" Tanya si gadis sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"hehehe.. benar, aku dari Tokyo datang kemari untuk liburan musim panas di rumah nenek" kata Naruto di sertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"liburan ya? Wah semoga liburan Anda mnyenangkan" kata si gadis ramah.

"oh iya kita belum kenalan namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto kamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"s-saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata salam kenal Namikaze-san" kata Hinata malu malu.

"ah.. jangan terlalu formal lagi pula sepertinya kita sebaya, panggil saja aku Naruto-kun" kata Naruto.

"b-baik Naruto-kun" kata Hinata terbata.

"nah begitu jadi terlihat lebih akrab, Hinata-chan boleh kan ku panggil seperti itu?" kata Naruto.

"b-boleh" jawab Hinata singkat.

Kedua pemuda pemudi ini berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan desa yang belum terlalu ramai oleh penduduk.

"j-jadi siapa nenek Naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Tsunade Senju, ituloh nenek nenek yang super sexy" kata Naruto enteng.

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah tradisional yang cukup besar "hachih" Tsunade bersin.

"siapa berani membicaran aku?" Tanya Tsunade entah pada siapa.

Kemabali ke Naru Hina

"oh jadi nyonya Tsunade nenek Naruto-kun!," kata Hinata.

"benar, kalau Hinata-chan sendiri rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengorek informasi.

"ah, a-aku a-aku tinggal di ujung jalan kediaman keeluarga Hyuuga, kalau ada waktu Naruto-kun bisa mampir" kata Hinata malu malu.

"Hinata!, ayo pulang" kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata mirip dengan Hinata.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini bersama pemuda asing?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil melirik Naruto.

"oh halo namaku Namikaze Naruto bukan pemuda asing" kata Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

"ah.. sudahlah ayo pulang tou-san menunggu kita" kata pemuda tersebut.

"ah.. Neji-nii, baik" kata Hinata mengikuti si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji.

"oh iya Naruto-kun kapan kapan kalau ada waktu mampir ke rumah ya jaa Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"iya. Jaa Hinata-chan." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"yah.. dia punya kakak yang galak tapi aku tak boleh menyerah semangat Naruto!" kata Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"kau sudah gila ya? Naruto" kata seorang pemuda dengan garis segitiga di kedua pipinya

"astaga!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"hei.. tak perlu berteriak begitu!" si pemuda balik berteriak.

"hehehe.. gomen ku kira kau siapa Kiba makanya kalau datang itu konfirmasi dulu, jangan mengagetkan begitu" kata Naruto.

"habisnya kau ku panggil dari tadi juga diam saja malah asyik melihat Hinata, kau tega pada teman sendiri benarkan Akamaru" kata Kiba sambil mengelus Akamaru anjing besar yang datang bersama Kiba.

"hoft!" sahut Akamaru.

"kau kenal Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu Hinata adalah temanku sejak masih SD bodoh" kata Kiba.

"benarkah?, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau punya teman secantik Hinata" kata Naruto.

"kau sendiri tak tanya, lagi pula setiap kali liburan musim panas biasanya Hinata akan pergi ke rumah pamannya yang ada di Tokyo" kata Kiba menerawang.

"oh.. jadi Hinata punya paman di Tokyo" kata Naruto sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

"hey.. tapi kau jangan berani menyentuh Hinata," kata Kiba serius.

"apa maksudmu aku bukan pria seperti itu lagi pula aku ini masih siswa sekolah bahkan aku belum bisa mencari uang sendiri" kata Naruto yang menurut Author nggak nyambung .

"pletak!".

"bodoh, bukan menyentuh dalam hal seperti pikiranmu!" kata Kiba sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"aduh!,, lalu maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul Kiba.

"maksudku jangan berani dekati Hinata" jelas Kiba.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya, karena Hinata itu sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan" kata Kiba.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"hah.. Hinata itu punya kakak yang sangat over protective selain itu ayahnya juga sangat galak, mana mungkin mereka membiarkan anak Tokyo yang brandalan sepertimu menjadi pacar anaknya" kata Kiba sambil menghela nafas.

"hah terserah apa katamu, tapi aku tak akan menyerah" kata Naruto.

"terserah padamu aku hanya mendukung dari belakang, sudah yaa aku mau pergi ke rumah Shino dulu, ayo Akamaru" kata kiba sambil menarik tali Akamaru.

Naruto berjalan pulang sambil terus memikirkan perkataan Kiba. Sampai Naruto memasuki rumah pikiran Naruto hanya mengarah pada perkataan Kiba.

"Naruto cepat makan sarapanmu!" kata Khusina sambil mencuci piring.

"apa makanannya kurang enak Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

"b-bukan begitu, enak kok" kata Naruto mencoba menyendok makanannya.

"kelihatannya Naruto sedang galau" kata Jiraya santai sembari meminum kopinya.

Khusina yang sedang mencuci piring langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya. Minato yang asyik membaca korang langsung melipat kembali korannya. Tsunade yang membereskan piring meletakan kembali piringnya, karena perkataan Jiraya.

"apa maksudnya Naruto galau?," Tanya Tsunade, Khusina dan Minato bersamaan sambil bergerumbul di sekitar Jiraya.

"hmm, menurut pengalaman ku, Naruto sedang dalam masa jatuh cinta" kata Jiraya.

"oh.." sahut Tsunade, Khusina, dan Minato bersamaan.

"aku sudah selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya" kata Naruto beranjak dari meja makan.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Khusina.

"hmm, menurutku lebih baik kalian diam saja dulu biar aku dulu yang membantunya" kata Jiraya.

"baiklah" kata Minato setuju.

"tapi tunggu dulu jangan kau racuni Naruto dengan hal hal bodohmu" kata Tsunade.

"aku mengerti" kata Jiraya.

.

Di dalam Kamar Naruto

"tok" "tok" "tok"! suara pintu di ketuk kembali membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"masuk saja tak ku kunci" kata Naruto yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"ku kira kau sedang tidur" kata Jiraya melangkah masuk kamar Naruto.

"hmm," sahut Naruto lemah.

"aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah," kata Jiraya.

"eh?" Naruto hanya kaget.

"hah,, cinta benar benar dapat membuat orang seberisik dirimu diam" kata Jiraya sembari menghela nafas.

"hmm,," gumam Naruto membenarkan.

"hah,, baiklah bagaimana jika kau ikut aku pergi ke rumah pak RT?," kata Jiraya.

"hm?, untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"hehe, aku lupa belum melaporkan kedatangan kalian ke pak RT" kata Jiraya sambil tersenyum watados. *benar benar bukan warga Negara yang baik :p *.

"heh,, kakek tua seharusnya kan tamu wajib lapor 1x24 jam" kata Naruto sweatdroop dengan kakeknya.

"maaf namanya juga orang tua pasti mudah lupa, jadi mau ikut?," kata Jiraya sambil berdiri.

"baiklah, lagi pula aku juga tak ada acara" kata Naruto mengikuti langkah Jiraya.

.

Di Rumah Pak RT

.

Sebuah Mobil fan mini berhenti di halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga. "wah,, ini rumah apa gedung DPR?" Tanya Naruto terkagum kagum.

"yah, beginilah keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan jadi tak heran jika rumah mereka sebesar ini" kata Jiraya sembari memarkirkan mobil fan miliknya.

"aku jadi penasaran seperti apa pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil. 'tunggu Hyuuga sepertinya pernah dengar?' inner Naruto.

"maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu Jiraya-sama?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang tak asing bagi Naruto.

"oh, Neji aku mau bertemu Hiashi-san, kemarin aku lupa melaporkan kedatangan putra dan cucuku dari Tokyo" jelas Jiraya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"hn, Tou-san ada di halaman belakang sedang membaca buku, akan ku panggilkan sebentar" kata Neji hendak pergi dari halaman.

"tak perlu, aku akan kesana saja" kata Jiraya.

"oh, baiklah akan ku suruh Hinata untuk mengantar Anda" kata Neji menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hinata?," gumam Naruto.

"jadi kau sudah mengenal Hinata?" Tanya Jiraya.

"yah, kami pernah bertemu, dengan Neji juga" kata Naruto melirik Neji.

"benar" kata Neji dengan wajah dinginnya.

"baiklah mari saya antar menuju halaman belakang" kata Hinata lembut dengan wajah yang merona.

"baik", kata Jiraya dan Naruto bersamaan, di ikuti tatapan tajam dari Neji yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

Jiraya dan Hiashi sibuk berbicara, membicarakan hal yang Author sendiri nggak tahu apa yang di bicarakan XDD #plak. Sedang Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dan berbincang bincang mengelilingi taman kediaman Hyuuga yang bisa di bilang dapat di gunakan untuk membangun sebuah kebun binatang?.

"oh ya Hinata, kudengar dari Kiba saat liburan begini biasanya kau pergi ke rumah pamanmu di Tokyo" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan karena dia sudah bosan diam dari tadi.

"hm,,a-anu itu karena saat liburan seperti ini Tokyo lebih sepi jadi lebih menyenangkan, memangnya kenapa?" kata Hinata malu malu.

"hmm,, karena selama aku berlibur di Konoha sejak dulu aku belum pernah melihatmu?" kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata "Naruto-kun lupa yaa? Dulu waktu kecil kita pernah bertemu, Naruto-kun yang menolongku dari kenakalan Kiba dulu," jelas Hinata.

"hm,, benarkah tunggu dulu…" kata Naruto mencoba mengingat.

"eh, jadi Hinata-chan adalah gadis Indigo kecil, yang manis itu?," lanjut Naruto setelah mengorek sebagian besar dari memory otaknya yang hanya 1GB #plak.

"benar," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum yang membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi tan Naruto.

"gomen, aku lupa karena waktu itu aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu" kata Naruto dengan senyum watados.

"tak apa apa, lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali." Kata Hinata.

"Naruto kita harus pulang sekarang!" kata Jiraya menghentikan percakapan antara pasangan adam dan hawa tersebut.

"baik!" sahut Naruto.

"baiklah, Hinata-chan aku pulang dulu semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi jaa" kata Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"jaa, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sembil melambaikan tangannya.

"jadi gadis itu adalah Hinata?," Tanya Jiraya.

"benar," kata Naruto ceria.

"jangan senang dulu ini semua belum selesai" kata Jiraya ambigu.

"apa maksud kakek?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"lihat saja nanti" kata Jiraya yang hanya di balas wajah watados dari Naruto.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kediaman pak Rt lebih tepatnya kediaman Hinata. Semalam Naruto telah membuat janji dengan Hinata untuk jalan-jalan bersama. 'Semoga Hiashi-sama mengijinkan kami pergi' inner Naruto sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"paman aku mau minta izin untuk membawa Hinata pergi hari ini" kata Naruto takut takut saat melihat Hiashi.

"berani beraninya anak macam dirimu mengajak Hinata pergi keluar bocah?" gumam Hiashi dingin.

"tapi paman aku tak akan membawaanya pergi jauh hanya jalan-jalan" jawab Naruto.

"hm.. akan ku pertimbangkan setelah kau melewati 3 tes dariku" gumam Hiashi.

"tes? Tes apa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Neji yang akan menunjukan seperti apa tesnya" gumam Hiashi melirik kearah Neji yang disambut evil smile oleh Neji.

"baiklah aku yakin akan lulus tes tersebut" jawab Naruto yakin.

"baiklah Naruto, ikut aku" kata Neji berjalan menuju Halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

.

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan tentang ke-3 tes tersebut" gumam Neji.

"baik" jawab Naruto antusias.

"tes. Pertama adalah tes kemampuan otak" kata Neji lantang.

"memangnya untuk apa tes kemampuan otak? Kau kira ini ujian masuk perguruan tinggi?" Tanya Naruto blak blakan.

"tes ini dimaksudkan apa bila Hinata dalam bahaya kau dapat melindunginya tanpa menimbulkan kekerasan" gumam Neji.

"kenapa harus begitu?, tinggal pukul semuanya beres" gumam Naruto.

"itu untuk orang berotak udang macam dirimu" sahut Neji.

"bagaimana bila misalnya ada preman yang mengganggu Hinata dan dia menanyaimu soal matematika dan kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" lanjut Neji.

'memangnya ada preman yang memberikan soal matematika. Baka!' inner Naruto.

"jangan pernah menyebutku baka Naruto." Gumam Neji dingin.

'eh kau bisa dengar innerku?' inner Naruto. "tentu Author yang kasih tau" gumam Neji.

'plak!'

"sebenarnya hanya untuk jaga jaga saja. Apabila musuh leih pintar darimu" gumam Neji.

"ok ok. Mana tesnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"ini kerjakan dalam waktu 15 menit" kata Neji sambil mentodorkan selembar kertas.

"tak masalah" gumam Naruto PD.

15 menit kemudian

"HWAAA! Kha-chan! Semua soal yang aku kerjakan hanya hasil dari menghitung kancing kemejaku" tangis Naruto meraung-raung.

"baiklah masuk ke tes berikutnya. Tes fisik" gumam Neji.

"ini mudah" gumam Naruto.

"tesnya adalah kau harus berjalan ngesot mengitari kediaman Hyuuga sebanyak 115 kali dalam waktu 1 jam 5 menit. Mudahkan?" kata Neji dengan devil smile.

"kau gila?! Ngesot mana mungkin apa lagi kediaman Hyuuga itu luasnya minta ampun. Mungkin jika lari masih mungkin tapi ini ngesot?! Bayangkan ngesot?!" jerit Naruto.

"jika tak kuat kau bisa mundur sekarang" gumam Neji.

"tidak!. Aku tak akan menyerah!" teriak Naruto membara.

1 jam 5 menit kemudian

"rasanya pantatku mulai terepes 15 centi" gumam Naruto.

"mungkin saja. Baiklah akan ku umumkan hasil tesmu yang pertama dan kedua ini" kata Neji.

"eh bukannya ada 3 tes?" Tanya Naruto.

"memang. Tes ke-3 Ayahku yang akan mengetesmu sendiri dan sekarang aku akan mengumumkan hasil tesmu. Tes pertama tes otak kau..

.

gagal" gumam Neji.

"aku sudah tau jika aku gagal. Memangya ada tes matematika segila itu? Mana ada murid SMA mengerjakan soal yang tarafnya mahasiswa?" gerutu Naruto.

"tes kedua tes fisik hasil tesmu kau..

.

.lulus, walau batas waktumu habis pada saat 5 meter sebelum garis finis melihat tekadmu jadi ku kasiani kau" gumam Neji.

"apa? Jadi ini nilai hasil belas kasihan?" gerutu Naruto lagi menahan tangis.

Ruang keluarga Hyuuga

Hiashi tengah duduk santai di depan tv dan Naruto duduk gelisah di depanya.

"jadi.. tes apa yang akan paman berikan?" Tanya Naruto takut takut. Mungkin trauma dengan tes sebelumnya.

" apa benar kau mencintai Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"tentu saja paman" kata Naruto yakin.

"hn. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"ramen. Paman" jawab Naruto yakin.

" bila Hinata alergi ramen apakah kau akan meninggalkan ramen demi Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"eto. Umh.. aa.." gumam Naruto berfikir.

"umh. Baiklah demi Hinata apapun ku lakukan" kata Naruto yakin.

"hn. Apapun ya?" kata Hiashi santai.

"baiklah. Naruto apakah kau bersedia meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu dan seluruh keluarga serta teman temanmu demi Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"eh?" gumam Naruto kaget kemuadian diam. Berfikir mungkin.

"maaf saja paman. Walaupun aku ini anak brandalan. Walaupun cintaku pada Hinata melebihi segalanya. Orang tuaku, keluargaku dan teman temanku lah yang terpenting bagiku paman." Gumam Naruto serius.

"hn." Sahut Hiashi.

"maaf paman mungkin aku harus pulang sekarang" gumam Naruto.

"tunggu dulu." Kata Hiashi.

"kau belum mendengar kata kataku selanjutnya" lanjutnya.

"baiklah jika begitu Naruto. Akan ku serahkan Hinata padamu kau harus menjaga dan mencintainya selamanya" kata Hiashi.

"eh. Benarkan paman?!" Tanya Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

"hn" gumam Hiashi.

"Hwa! Arigatou paman" kata Naruto seraya menerjang Hiashi bahkan mencium pipi Hiashi.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Hiashi geram.

"eh gomen saking senangnya paman." Kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Naruto-kun ternyata kau MAHO?!" kata Hinata lirih dari pintu dapur.

"ah ano ano Hinata-chan aku hanya.." kata Naruto glagapan.

"Naruto-kun gomen tapi aku ingin punya pacar orang normal" gumam Hinata berlari ke halaman belakang.

"tapi Hinata-chan aku hanya.." kata Naruto.

"NA-RU-TO! Baru 1 menit kau mendapat restu. Kau telah membuat Hinata patah hati! Maka akan ku patahkan juga setiap inci tulangmu" geram Neji.

"KYAA! Ampun Neji. Aku Hanya terbawa suasana. Hinata-chan GOMEN! Kha-chan! Tou-san tolong aku!" teriak Naruto mengejar Hinata sambil di kerajar Neji.

End dengan GJnya

Arigatou… mohon tinggalkan riphiuwnya ^^


End file.
